


譬如昨日

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 平行宇宙AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: 西斯！奎刚暴力暗示





	譬如昨日

（一）

 

这可能是最后一个藏身处了。欧比旺关闭光剑，勉强聚集原力，尝试麻痹伤口暂时推走痛苦。他不知道他还能在这重围中坚持多久，或许无法撑到圣殿的后援到来。  
外围传来了密集的爆能枪声和重物倒地声，一路向他推进，光剑的轻微嗡鸣越来越清晰。欧比旺毫不犹豫的点亮光剑，准备加入战斗。  
黑夜之中，来人如同鬼魅一般扫荡着追兵，那柄光剑是血红的。  
这不是后援，至少不是圣殿的。  
欧比旺握紧了剑柄，警惕的戒备着。现在红色光剑还没招呼到他身上，或许他可以暂定来人打算救他。  
随着最后一个追兵倒下，四周恢复了平静，不祥的红光也随之关闭了，高大的身影向他疾步走来，欧比旺觉得莫名的有些熟悉。他不自觉的站直了身体，关闭光剑。  
来人站在了他面前，兜帽下露出的轮廓如此熟悉，连往腰带上挂好光剑的动作也没有变。  
“欧比旺，我的徒弟。”兜帽终于揭开，本已经死去的人活生生的站在了欧比旺面前，笑意盈盈的看着他。  
“师父……”欧比旺伸出手去，他不需要再确认了，那久违的原力场正环绕着他，治愈着师徒纽带上从未停止疼痛的裂口。  
当他被带到奎刚怀里，脸颊上的泪水被手指轻柔抹去的时候，欧比旺才意识到自己在哭。他孤身一人被丢下了十年，原以为泪腺早已干涸，现在却委屈得如同无措的学徒一般，埋在奎刚的袍子中嚎啕大哭。奎刚轻轻地拍抚着他，抚摸他的头发和后颈。  
“师父……”欧比旺勉强自己止住了泪水，仍不敢松开紧抓着奎刚的手：“我看着您死去，在我怀中连一句话也没有留下……”  
“嘘……我知道你想问什么，欧比旺，但时间紧迫，我不能解释。”奎刚松开了他，往后退了一步：“我得离开了，有必须要去的地方。”  
“师父、师父，求你别走！”欧比旺不知所措的拉住了奎刚的衣襟，可奎刚摇了摇头，轻轻拉开了他：“我的徒弟，我必须要去。”  
“我跟您一起去！”欧比旺冲口而出，他无法忍受相聚如此短暂，他无法忍受奎刚再次消失在他眼前。  
奎刚停下了脚步，他释然的笑了，重新抹去欧比旺的泪水，揽着他在额头上吻了一下：“这次跟紧一些，我的徒弟。”  
奎刚将欧比旺重新带回了他刚刚逃出的城市，原本因为追捕而喧哗一片的停机库变得静悄悄的。奎刚径直登上离出口最近的一台飞行器，欧比旺紧紧的跟了上去。  
“欧比旺，降下屏障，这旅程会很特殊，你需要进入原力休眠。”奎刚前往驾驶室看了一眼，便转回来对疲惫的欧比旺提出要求。  
“能稍微等一等吗，师父，我需要向圣殿传送讯息，这次的任务虽然完成，但我就此离开的话，需要更多的扫尾。”欧比旺拿出了通讯器，奎刚直接从他手上接了过去：“没有关系，我会向圣殿传送的，休息一下，欧比旺。”  
欧比旺感到有些奇怪，仍毫无异议的接受了，选择无条件的相信眼前的人，会呼吸会说话、活生生的奎刚。他顺从的降下了原力屏障，随着传来的模糊震荡陷入休眠。

奎刚随手扔掉了通讯器，接住熟睡的欧比旺，将他放平。  
这是完美的一个，虽然经过十年风霜，鬓角带上了些许白发，但他是如此绝望和痛苦，纽带中伤痕累累，断口被反复翻阅磨损得鲜血淋漓。  
奎刚看过了无数平行世界，有的世界中他们俩都还存在，有的世界中他们俩都不在了，有的世界陷入战火，有的世界业已毁灭，他看过了无数孤军奋战的欧比旺，看过了无数悲痛欲绝的自己。  
曾经他想重新养育他的学徒，并找到了合适的人选，那一个欧比旺出生得很晚，阅历未深，轻易相信师父提前归来，并跟着他离开。但奎刚还未让小欧比旺陷入沉眠，便发现了四处寻找的自己。奎刚知道，这会演变成一场漫长挫败、永不放弃的旅程，于是他松开了小欧比旺的手，让他独自沿着街道往前走，将偷来的珍宝还了回去。  
但这一个不一样，自己死在纳布后，饱受打击的欧比旺沉浸在痛苦中度过了十年，投身于一个接着一个的危险任务，踩在毁灭和堕落的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
这是属于他的第二次机会，能够将死亡留下的空缺填满。

（二）

欧比旺被疼痛叫醒，深入休眠后，原力短时间无法治愈的伤处纷纷爆发出来，用各种极富创意的痛法提示它们的存在。欧比旺已经习惯了这种情形，他熟练的操纵原力准备推走腿部和躯干的疼痛，只要能站得起来，其他的都不是问题。况且现在他脑中最痛的部分已然修复如初，纽带的另一端紧紧的系着他的师父，他的存在即是喜悦本身。  
“欧比旺，我们到了。”奎刚迈进了后舱，欧比旺注意到，他并不是绝地武士的装束，或许是需要微服潜行的缘故。欧比旺想起身看一眼舷窗外，却不慎触动伤处，那一阵疼痛顺着毫无阻拦的纽带将奎刚召唤到他身旁：“不要动，紧急处置尚不足够，徒弟，医疗士在你身上得有好一阵子忙。”  
“我们到哪里了？”欧比旺问，他尝试着集中精神对付肋骨的裂口，但断骨需要更多时间修复，如果此行凶险到需要避人耳目，也许他确实不该跟来，他不想成为奎刚的负累。  
“我们回家了。”奎刚伸手覆上他的胸口，疼痛逐渐模糊。猝不及防的，他被连人带榻板浮了起来，这下他可以看到舷窗外了。“师父！”欧比旺抱怨着奎刚的恶作剧，但等他转过头时，窗外的景象带走了他全部的注意。  
那是宇宙中的明珠，万千灯火不夜之都，科洛桑。  
那的确是家。  
欧比旺惊喜的转过头，今天也许是他的幸运日，奎刚活着出现，救他一命，带他回到安全的所在，如此多的好事接连不断，他无视胸口的疼痛，伸出手抓住奎刚的衣襟，向前吻住他的嘴唇。  
我干了什么。  
欧比旺惊恐地退了回去，等待奎刚的反应。任何事也没有发生，奎刚安之若素，甚至没有停止向他的胸口输入治疗原力。  
或许是我的幻觉，我刚刚什么都没有做。  
欧比旺勉强解释着，重新躺回到简易卧榻上，心虚的盯着舱板。  
飞船发出着陆提示，奎刚弯下身来，回给了欧比旺一个轻吻，离开了。  
这幻觉未免也太真实了。

欧比旺是被人抬下飞船的，他们刚刚着陆，一群从没见过的医疗人员便鱼贯而入，将他搬上轮床，不由分说的往他胸口盖上了综合理疗箱，欧比旺没敢反抗，这些专业人士的脸上几乎写着他敢有任何不配合的话，轮床上的拘束带就要派上用场了。  
“师父，这也太夸张了。”欧比旺冲站在一旁的奎刚抱怨：“我什么时候变成重病号了。”  
话音未落，站在他右侧的医疗士猛得颤抖了一下，消毒器直接戳上了伤口，欧比旺疼得嘶了一声。不知为何，这个可怜人好像吓坏了，瘫倒在地，奎刚看了他一眼，不知从哪里出现的、也许是卫兵的人架走了他。  
他身边的医疗士们无动于衷，默默填补了空缺，继续工作。  
“他怎么了？”欧比旺问。  
没人回答。  
半晌，奎刚走近来，摸了摸他的额头：“别管这些，再休息一会儿。”纽带送来震颤，奎刚又让他睡着了。

欧比旺第二次苏醒在他学徒时期的卧房里，他迷茫的看着天花板，顺着原力纽带摸索过去，确认另一头仍牢牢的系着他的师父。  
他坐了起来，伤口已被治愈，疼痛消退，只留下几块零星的敷料。欧比旺拿起了床头他和奎刚的立体影像，这个电子投像仪被他随身携带，应该损毁在了几年前的任务中。  
这小房间里的东西如同时光倒流，欧比旺打开了衣箱，一小叠他学徒时期的衣服就放在角落。连这间房间都不该是他的，奎刚死后，他从提供给师徒的套间里搬了出来，并上交回收了除必需品外的大部分东西。  
他顺着纽带的指引离开了房间，或许奎刚可以解答他的疑问。  
一路上，欧比旺没有见到一个认识的人，圣殿内穿梭的陌生人在看见他时，都不自然的绕路躲避，对他的武士装束投来惊疑的目光。  
千泉厅中，流水干涸。训练所和育幼所也不见幼徒和保育大师们的踪迹。匆匆经过的行人中，没有一个绝地武士。  
这里不再像绝地圣殿了，至少不是他离开前的那一个。

 

（三）

欧比旺被纽带牵引到了属于绝地最高委员会的尖塔，奎刚似乎在圆形议事厅中。  
欧比旺不知道此时进去打扰是否合适，但他已无法压抑他的疑惑，他需要一个答案。  
但当他到了圆形议事厅的门口，原本紧闭的门扉静静的自动打开一侧，奎刚正在里面，他坐在原该属于尤达大师的位置上。  
“进来吧，欧比旺。”奎刚向厅中的其他人介绍：“我的徒弟，欧比-旺·肯诺比。”  
在座的所有人都向欧比旺颔首示意，并偷偷交换着复杂的眼神。他认出了其中几位，均是极有名望的星区议员。  
“希望我的到来没有打断什么，诸位。”欧比旺合乎礼节的表示歉意，并偷偷看着众人中央的奎刚，这里并不是适宜提问的场合。  
“您没有打断任何事，肯诺比大师。”正坐在奎刚旁边的议员回答他。  
“您过誉了，我仍是武士，还需要进一步的修行才敢担当大师头衔。”  
这名议员笑了起来：“现在连绝地圣殿都没有，不用说大师，自称领袖也无妨……”  
“欧比旺。”奎刚打断了他：“这里仍有一两件紧急公务需要处置，去你的房间等我，我稍后便会前来。”  
欧比旺照做了。

奎刚目送着欧比旺离开，直至圆形议事厅的大门重新合拢。  
“下一次全体议会，补选一位内阁议员。”在他身侧，刚刚说了多余话的人，已经被原力扭断了脖子，一队卫兵从厅侧进来，抬走尸体。  
奎刚起身，离开了议事厅：“继续讨论。”

奎刚站在属于师徒的小房间窗边，等待着失而复得的徒弟重回翼下。  
“我以为，您是我的师父，现在看来却不尽然。”欧比旺抱着双臂，坐在他曾经最喜欢的长椅上。敞开的师徒纽带源源不绝的传来奎刚的感情，混杂着悲痛和希望。欧比旺原想重新竖起原力屏障，但他不确定能否再次承受奎刚消失在他脑海中：“告诉我，是哪里出了错？”  
“我没能保护好你，那就是唯一的错误。”奎刚靠近了欧比旺，轻柔的揽住他的后颈，前额相贴：“那也是开始。”

13岁的欧比旺，还有未退的孩子气，奎刚手把手的给他纠正光剑动作；15岁长手长脚的少年正在生长期，向师父半真半假的抱怨着蛋白质丸会导致膝盖疼；17岁，吃得很多饿得飞快，奎刚替欧比旺擦掉嘴角的圆饼沫；23岁，他的徒弟早已是他最重要的朋友和伙伴。最后，隔着光墙，他眼睁睁的看着自己一手带大的年轻人被一剑刺穿胸口。  
欧比旺在他怀中咽下最后一口气。有人得为此付出代价。  
在他的光剑下，帕尔帕廷抛出了无法拒绝的东西，西斯秘法，起死回生之术。  
徒弟不该死在师父之前。城府极深的西斯尊主诱惑着。跟随我。  
这本是一场各取所需的公平交易。但西斯尊主打破了平衡，他开始动手消灭绝地。于是奎刚从研究中抽身回来，解决了他本人，这个可憎的家伙连自己都不能复活，起死回生更像是一场骗局。但从古老的记载来看，并不完全是，死者无法苏生，但在他们未曾离去的地方，一切都还来得及。  
奎刚知道他需要做什么。手握权柄，才能翻覆银河、倒转时间。

旧共覆灭，新共建立。银河议会改组内阁，新共卫队取代绝地武士。圣殿成为过去，转为新行政中枢。影子皇帝的意志之下，所有人各司其职、步调一致，动用全共和国力量的平行宇宙机器修建完工。

“然后我找到了你，我的徒弟。”奎刚亲吻着欧比旺的侧脸，将他拥在怀中。  
“为什么是我？”欧比旺抹去脸颊上的泪痕，如此多的绝地丧生，圣殿覆灭，和他已逝的师父一样，永远也不会回来，得而复失的痛苦甚至能超过失去本身。  
奎刚收紧了怀抱：“你是被死亡摧毁的一个，就像我。”他将欧比旺带到他残破的精神图景中，那里冰凉寒冷，空无一物，唯一的光源便是他们牵连着的纽带，但因为欧比旺的悲伤，连这一点温暖也即将熄灭：“欧比旺，让我纠正错误。”  
“我不能……”欧比旺留恋的贴着奎刚的胸口，听着他稳定的心跳声，而后从他的怀中挣脱：“西斯的阴影已经笼罩绝地，我的同僚和朋友们正面临危险。”  
“不……留下来，欧比旺，留在我身边。”奎刚恳求着。  
欧比旺强迫自己站起身来，走向门口：“请送我回去，师父，或许我们能有再相聚的一天。”  
“不会再有了。”奎刚追了过来，绝望的将欧比旺困在他的臂弯之间：“你会在那场战争中送掉性命。”他抚摸着欧比旺的脸颊，低头吻了上去。欧比旺不由自主的回应着，这场相聚如此短暂，而十年如此漫长。  
他们甚至等不及去床上，大致的挣脱了衣服，便在冰凉的地面上滚作一团。欧比旺帮着奎刚打开他自己，急切的将他的师父深深的吞进身体里。  
那很痛，草率的扩张起不到该有的作用，但欧比旺不在乎，他抱紧了身上的人，他们早该如此。

欧比旺是被噩梦惊醒的。在梦中，周围的一切分崩离析，他在虚空中持续下坠，直至醒来。  
身体已经被清理过，后穴只余下微微疼痛。他认出自己睡在奎刚的房间，而奎刚不在他身边。欧比旺顺着纽带寻找，另一头遥遥通往一片虚空，寒冷侵袭而来。  
不知过了多久，温暖回归，纽带重连。奎刚出现在滑开的房门外，他解去斗篷，取下光剑，拿出了一样东西，搭在欧比旺的膝上。  
“给你的礼物，来自你的世界。”那是一条染血的最高议长绶带：“那里没有西斯了，留下来，欧比旺。”

 

（四）

奎刚在清晨时分离开了欧比旺，他尽可能的安静动作，避免吵醒睡着的人，看起来是成功了，欧比旺一动不动、呼吸平稳，埋在毯子中的脸颊红扑扑的。  
奎刚有那么一瞬间想要回到他身边去，但有太多的事需要他去做。他最后确认了一次欧比旺仍安全的呆在床上，转身离开了。  
门扉合上后不久，欧比旺睁开了眼睛。他整晚都没睡，只是暂时入定到冥想状态，保持着对外界的警觉。那条染血的绶带让他看清了事实，忠诚于绝地信条的奎刚已经不在，他面对的是行事作风截然不同的西斯。  
简单的杀死帕尔帕庭，或许可以延缓战争的到来，但绝不能带来和平。奎刚如今的改变，也必不是这个世界里早逝的欧比旺所愿意看见的。欧比旺小心的稳定着心神，不让情绪透过纽带，任何行动都需从长计议。

短暂休息，欧比旺整理好自己前往医疗所，他身上有好几块敷料都转为了橙色，到了必须更换的时候。穿行在建筑物中，人们已经不再对他的装束大惊小怪，他们行色匆匆，擦肩而过时纷纷向他颔首致礼。  
医疗所里，一名眼熟的医疗士接手了他，虽然隔着无菌口罩，但欧比旺还是认出这就是在他肋骨还有裂缝时，用“再动一下就捆起来”眼神紧盯着他的那位。  
医疗士的动作非常利索，更换敷料时轻柔得几乎感觉不到，他一边为未愈合的伤口抹上软膏，一边嘱咐：“请在它们变成橙色时再次前来医疗所，肯诺比大师。”  
“你认识我？”欧比旺有些惊奇，他来到这边之后，还没有遇见过除奎刚外任何一个熟人。  
“现在，中枢里每一个人都认识您。”医疗士意有所指的说。欧比旺沉默了，这无疑和奎刚有关，变成人群注目的中心非常不利于他的计划。  
探听一些情报似乎是可取的，欧比旺试探着开口寒暄：“感谢你们的治疗。那一天，你的同事摔倒了，他还好吗？”  
“他搞砸了自己的工作，卫队会处理他的。”医疗士理所当然的回答。  
“‘处理’？怎样的处理？”欧比旺问。  
“处理、处置、处死，看您喜欢哪种说法。”医疗士面不改色，仿佛在闲谈一般，手头的工作仍旧执行得非常完美。  
“卫队为何会施行如此残酷的……”欧比旺没能说完这句话，医疗士猛得揭掉他手掌上的敷料，打断了他。  
“这里已经痊愈。”一块新的敷料被贴到原处，医疗士站到一边，示意欧比旺可以离开了：“我想，卫队的行为是在提醒我们，最好不要犯错。”  
欧比旺沉默的点点头，走出医疗所，他独自前行了一段，往某两栋建筑物之间的缝隙拐了过去，这条小道通往一座人迹罕至的迷你花园，被独木的树冠笼罩着，学徒时期的他将这儿当做秘密基地，在任务的间隙时不时的躲过来独自冥想。  
花园还是老样子，欧比旺匆匆躲进树荫下，揭开手掌上的敷料，一枚全息投影片被藏在下方。原力激活后，尤达大师的影像清晰的显露出来：“帮助我们，请，无论你来自哪里，欧比-旺。”  
欧比旺听完了尤达大师的留言，绝地武士并未灭亡，但已失去绝大多数力量，只能躲藏起来保存实力，观望事态发展。正如他们所想，帕尔帕廷的死并未带来和平，奎刚掌管共和国之后，作风更加强硬，发动了好几场政治血洗，并以高压政策管控人民，绝不容忍任何微小的错误与反抗。外环居民生活困苦，新共和国却投入大量人力物力建造平行世界机器。事态严重，而绝地武士无力干预，原力平衡岌岌可危。  
尤达大师并未具体说明他所请求的帮助是什么，影像便结束了。欧比旺捏碎了全息投影片，这无疑是两难处境，需要时间思考。  
他绕着花园走了两圈，撩起衣摆准备坐下，冥想有助于他理清思维。  
在他惯坐的位置，草丛的掩映下，一块与地面齐平的石碑躺在那里。欧比旺半跪着凑近，石碑一尘不染，字迹清晰。  
“欧比-旺·肯诺比 长眠于此 与原力同在”  
“这是你最喜欢的地方。”熟悉的声音让他的背脊冒汗：“所以我带你回来了。”欧比旺迅速的站起，他不敢背对奎刚，努力的保持着平静转过身：“是的，我想这是合适的安排。”  
奎刚已经不再像他记忆中的师父，或者说，他放弃了伪装。他不再在质地精良的黑袍外披着绝地风格的斗篷，头发也比原来更短，双眼是属于西斯的金色。  
欧比旺不动声色的试图升起原力屏障，奎刚看出了他的打算，并没有阻止，只是简单的向前迈步，将欧比旺逼退到树干旁，伸出手轻轻扶上他的后颈。  
刚刚升起的原力屏障轰然倒塌，纽带再次畅通无阻。  
“我做的一切事情，都是为了再次感受你。”奎刚执起欧比旺僵硬的手，亲了亲他的指节：“别阻拦我第二次。”  
欧比旺不知奎刚看见了多少，但此时无疑该做最坏的打算。

 

（五）  
欧比旺非自愿的回到了医疗厅。  
奎刚让他选择，要么指出是谁给他全息投影片，要么所有在医疗厅的人都会遭到审讯。奎刚有无数种方法能获得真相，但他只是要逼迫欧比旺亲口说出来。  
他们僵持了很久，卫队将厅内的所有人都带到一起，在欧比旺面前指示列队、一一确认身份、筛查第一批被审讯的人选。人群静默无声的排着队走过，他们没有任何一个转头看站在台阶上的奎刚和欧比旺一眼，顺服的姿态让人不寒而栗。  
“徒弟。”奎刚开口了：“如果你没有话要说，我们可以离开，天色已晚，你需要吃点东西。”  
最后通牒。欧比旺艰难的吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。他不需要看，也能知道医疗士在哪里，奎刚也知道，敞开的纽带让思考和情绪无所遁形，他在逼欧比旺打破底线。  
欧比旺或许伸出了手，或许没有，奎刚揽住了他的肩膀，示意他睁开眼睛看一看。那名医疗士神色恍惚的自己走出了队列，束手就擒。  
“走吧，欧比旺。”奎刚将他带出了医疗厅。

欧比旺机械的吃了一些东西，他没有关注自己塞进胃里的是什么。奎刚正坐在平滑如镜的长桌对面。  
这才是奎刚真正居住的官邸，圣殿的一隅被彻底改造，天花板挑高得不可思议，和这间宫殿比起来，师徒共住的小屋子简直像个衣橱。  
欧比旺吃完自己盘子里的东西之后，两人寂静无声的对坐了一会，直至奎刚打破了僵局，将欧比旺带到某条长走廊所连接的一间卧室里。  
有人向奎刚呈上了一样东西，他看了看，便示意将它送到欧比旺身边。  
那是一个量子通讯器。  
“我有一则讯息想传达给绝地武士团。”奎刚将通讯器放在欧比旺手中：“20个标准时之内，将所有潜伏绝地召回霍斯。20个标准时后，霍斯会被全面封锁，届时，除霍斯外的所有地区，将对绝地及其同情者进行清洗。”  
“那我呢？你也打算清洗掉我吗？”欧比旺痛苦的问。奎刚没有回答他，只是离开，将他单独留在房间里。  
奎刚太了解他，他别无选择。  
欧比旺打开了通讯器。短暂的空白声后，尤达大师出现在了视窗里。  
“尤达大师，好久不见。”欧比旺不敢看尤达的眼睛，艰难的说完了奎刚想让他说的话，便匆匆挂断。  
欧比旺将通讯器砸向对面的墙壁，看着那个小仪器裂成两半。踏入西斯之道的奎刚是个老练的操纵者，他将逼着欧比旺将感情放上天平衡量，一步步退让，最终踏破底线，落入他张开的罗网。  
欧比旺靠着墙壁坐倒，在衣内的口袋摸索着他唯一的安慰。他找到那颗光滑的河石，把它含进嘴里，试图捕捉到师父留下的最后一点气息。  
坚硬的石头磨痛了上腭，欧比旺不管不顾的用力吸吮着，期望疼痛能带来清醒。  
下唇被轻轻摸了一下，奎刚不知何时来到了他的身边：“吐出来。”  
欧比旺往后躲闪了一下，试图挣脱扶着下巴的手指。  
“嘘……”面前的金色眼睛眨了一下，转成熟悉的蓝色，他被揽进宽厚的怀抱里，诱哄的轻摇着：“我不会拿走它的，吐出来，欧比。”  
最终，欧比旺松开了紧咬的牙关，任凭奎刚把石头取出，放在一边。  
“师父……”他迷茫攀着奎刚的衣襟，受伤的神色让奎刚忍不住低头吻住他，他太心急，把欧比旺逼得太过了。

奎刚亲了欧比旺很久，久到双方都气息不稳、情迷意乱。欧比旺的衣领早已被揉散，颈侧昨夜的红痕尚未褪去，又被吮出了新的。他几乎是陷在奎刚怀中任他施为，只在被欺负得狠了时发出轻微的鼻音。  
他被奎刚抱了起来，剥去身上的每一寸布料，深深的压进柔软的床褥。  
欧比旺替奎刚解去衣扣，抚摸着面前赤裸的胸膛，感受内里代表生命的搏动。手指顺着肌肤揽上后颈，双唇再度相贴。  
奎刚轻而易举的拨弄着欧比旺的情欲，让他彻底沉迷。舌尖舔过耳廓带来颤抖，手指揉过乳尖逼出哭音。他的身体在如水般丝滑的绒毯上柔顺的打开，接纳对方的侵入。  
奎刚很大，大到欧比旺有被顶穿的错觉，身后的小穴艰难的适应着，带来夹杂着快感的疼痛。  
他交出了一切。

情事过后，奎刚给欧比旺盖上了毯子，温柔的抹过他汗湿的侧脸，让他枕在自己肩窝里，试图哄他入睡。  
“我不累，师父。”欧比旺捉住了奎刚拍抚他的手，与他十指交缠：“你累吗？”  
“不累。”奎刚亲了亲欧比旺颤动的眼睫，将他往怀中带了带：“你想去清理一下吗？欧比？你还饿吗？”  
“我不饿。”欧比旺沉默了一会儿：“有点困。师父，你想睡吗？”  
奎刚确实感到了一丝困意，他闭了闭眼驱散了它，至少得帮欧比旺清理一下才能休息：“睡一会吧，欧比。”  
欧比旺顺从的点了点头，闭上眼睛，贴近奎刚的耳边留下了一个吻：“晚安，师父。”  
奎刚不由自主的陷入沉眠。  
在警惕最为松懈的时候，控心术的小把戏起了作用。

欧比旺安静的等待了一会儿，确认奎刚已被睡眠俘获。他的身体上仍有情欲带来的酸软，乳尖肿到不能碰，精液羞耻的从使用过度的小穴流到腿上，但更主要的，他需要离开留下这些痕迹的人。  
一开始，那些脆弱和伤痛确实更多的是假装，但随着肌肤相亲、情欲纠缠，欧比旺不可避免的动摇了，这确实就是奎刚，任何一部分都是，纽带中传来的真挚爱意让他无处躲藏，唯有全情投入，以爱回报。  
他眷恋的贴在奎刚胸口，听了一会儿他在睡梦中平稳的心跳，才轻手轻脚的起身。欧比旺捡起地上属于奎刚的外袍穿在最外面，他必须低调行事，这件全黑的袍子总好过绝地武士的装束。  
他有很多地方可以躲藏，十年的任务生涯让他了解不少隐秘的无人之境。这个时间，科洛桑的夜班货船正准备起航。量子通讯器状况也很好，屏幕和外壳虽然碎裂开来，但正如他所想，原力包裹缓冲的核心部件没有损坏。  
欧比旺将通讯器挂上腰带，最后回头看了沉睡的人一眼，翻出窗户融入了茫茫夜色。

 

 

（六）

欧比旺趁着夜色潜入了货船的底舱，他惊险的躲过守卫，连续越过几个堆垛观察状况。角落里传来一些响动，畜栏里有几头班萨，看来运气不错，这是个有氧货仓。  
他伏在灯光所不及的高处，黑色外袍有效的隐藏了他的身形，进入超空间后，机械守卫齐步离开，关上了舱门。  
欧比旺从货物堆垛上跳下来，躲到离那群班萨不远的角落里，那里离引擎很近，机械噪声应该能盖过他发出的声响。  
“大师、尤达大师……”欧比旺打开了通讯器，碎裂的显示屏让他无从判断接通的状态，只能反复尝试呼叫。  
终于，对面传来应答：“……在，肯诺比武士？”  
“是我，尤达大师，我逃出来了。”欧比旺急切的问：“你们状况如何？大师，武士团真的在霍斯吗？”  
“情形复杂。”尤达的声音显露出了担忧。  
“那现在如何打算？”欧比旺深知他一人的力量太过微小。  
“全面撤离，委员会已经下令。离开，我也将。”尤达发出了一声听起来像叹息的长气：“无法再通话。奎刚·金言出必行。”  
“我不能去找你们，尤达大师，奎刚师父会追来的。有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”欧比旺问。  
“另有安排，原力。”一个坐标点被传送到了破损的屏幕上，欧比旺拨弄着通讯器勉强看清了：“所在，平行世界机器，这是。愿原力与你同在，欧比-旺·肯诺比。”尤达挂断了通讯。

欧比旺收起通讯器，静坐下来，完成了一次简短的冥想，理清思绪，准备面对最困难的部分。  
原力纽带。  
他沉入自己的精神图景，这里曾经是一片断壁残垣，而现在几乎看不出受损的痕迹。暖风轻柔的卷过，带走伤痛、抚平裂缝，这是从另一端传来的情感，属于仍在睡梦中的奎刚。  
纽带就在他手中，如同活物般亲昵的蹭着他的指尖，发出脉脉亮光。  
他不知该用怎样的方式断开它，死亡切断的那一次是猝不及防的，就好像奎刚在离他远去，纽带拉直到极限后骤然崩断，只留下鲜血淋漓的创口。  
他想让这一次不那么疼痛。  
欧比旺开始将原力抽离，竖起屏障封闭属于自己的这端，失去供给的纽带变得脆弱。他以指为刃，准备切断它。  
另一端传来震荡，奎刚醒了。  
“欧比旺，你在哪里？”纽带重新亮起，探寻着他。欧比旺迟疑了，现在纽带仅靠奎刚的原力供给，任何伤害都将直接作用在他的精神中。  
“别这样做，欧比旺。”奎刚明白了欧比旺的打算，他透过纽带挽留：“别让我失去你第二次。”  
“师父，放我走。”欧比旺无法动手伤害奎刚：“我不是属于你的那一个。”  
“你是。”纽带变得更亮了，奎刚在勉力维持着连接：“当我把你带过来时，当你踏足这个世界时，你已经是了。”温暖的情感敲击着他，轻推着他：“我们的世界是同步的，分歧点仅在于死去的是你还是我。徒弟，我很抱歉花了那么长时间才把你找回来。”悲伤的情绪刷过背脊：“我很抱歉把你一个人丢下。”  
欧比旺无法维持屏障了，他放任原力和情感流向另一端，重回奎刚的怀抱。  
“去你想去的地方吧，徒弟。”轻微的震动扫过他的精神图景，像是手指轻柔梳理过发梢：“我不会用纽带来追踪你，你想去哪里都好，不要切断它，至少留它在我身边。”  
一切都沉寂了下来。欧比旺顺着纽带望去，奎刚的那一边织起了一层薄如蝉翼的网，挡住了双方的情绪交流。

耳边传来响动，欧比旺迅速的从冥想中脱离，跃上堆垛躲藏。守卫缓慢扫描着底仓，缩小包围圈，直到找到欧比旺的藏身处。  
“你已经入侵官方商船，重复，你已经入侵官方商船，放弃抵抗。”电子警告响起，欧比旺不情愿的从黑暗中现身，他没有光剑在手，需要尽量的避免武力冲突。他暴露在光线下的同时，离他最近的机械守卫的生物识别仪闪烁了一下，随后，其他几名守卫的也亮了起来。  
某名守卫稳步向前，扫描过欧比旺的瞳孔，随后放低武器：“身份确认，七级通行码。先生，请前往上层，不要在货仓停留。”  
它的胳膊向舱门挥了一下，随后与同伴齐步离开，继续巡查。  
欧比旺走到舱口，将手覆上识别面板。  
结果很快跳了出来，欧比旺看着自己的脸出现在屏幕上，大部分信息都被隐藏，唯有通行等级标注为七级。  
共和国疆域对他全面开放，奎刚·金言出必行。

欧比旺到达平行世界机器所在之时，正是这颗星球的深夜，机械工程船放下他后便自动驶离。为了取得足够撕裂时空的能源，这颗行星几乎被凿穿。他在上一个星域的入境检查区思考过，任何关口都对他敞开。绝地武士团已从霍斯撤离，回到科洛桑便等于重回奎刚身边，那他只有最后一个地方要去。  
平行世界机器与其说是机器，不如说是一栋深入地心的巨大建筑。大门没有阻拦欧比旺，他找到了一架悬浮电梯，这应该能带他下到地底，到达平行世界机器的核心。  
电梯运行了很久，久到欧比旺有些胡思乱想，他望向纽带的对面，那里朦胧的传来温暖和情感，看起来像家。  
他不确定当他跨越时间时会发生什么，或者说，当他像奎刚所言死于战争时，在这个世界的奎刚能不能感觉到。  
电梯到达，舱门打开。  
一身黑衣的奎刚正在门外，他缓步踏进，欧比旺不敢置信的后退。  
“你说过不会追踪我。”欧比旺退到了角落，他没有地方可以退了。  
“我没有追踪你。欧比旺，我只是知道你会去哪儿。”奎刚挡住了他的去路，心满意足的将欧比旺困在双臂之间，掏出一样东西，塞进他手里，那是欧比旺匆忙逃走时遗落下的石头：“你忘了这个，我的徒弟。”  
纽带中那张纤薄的网向欧比旺兜头罩下，将他带入了黑暗。

飞行器脱离超空间的嗡鸣声唤醒了欧比旺。他无力的躺在奢华的舱房里，奎刚给他用了一点药物，暂时夺去了他的行动能力。  
“放我走。”欧比旺能感觉到奎刚的靠近。  
“你想去哪？”奎刚摸了摸欧比旺的脸颊，将他拉入一个亲吻，欧比旺不肯回应，奎刚强硬的掠夺着，唇齿交缠间夹杂了一丝血腥味。他直起身来，舔了舔下唇上的伤口：“从一开始，你就是自愿的，记得吗？”  
“这不对……”欧比旺愤恨于当时的轻率，重逢的喜悦让他昏了头，而奎刚毫不迟疑的利用了这一点。  
“我的徒弟。”他召来了光剑，亮出了血红的剑刃，这红光曾划破那一晚的夜空：“你看得很清楚，还是跟我走了，你选择忽视它。”  
欧比旺扭过头去，不愿意再看奎刚。  
“或者我可以跟你走。”奎刚非常认真：“你去哪里，我去哪里。徒弟，你选吧。”  
“别搅乱这个世界。”欧比旺叹了一口气，他的师父总是在特定的方面异常固执：“强求无益。”  
“你懂，欧比旺，我不会放开你，你死在我的臂弯里，我看着你咽下最后一口气。”奎刚将额头贴上欧比旺的，同步的世界带来的是同样的悲伤：“你也是这样看着我，我甚至没来得及抹去你的眼泪。所以你才会跟我回来，对不对。”他梳理着欧比旺的发梢，那柔软的金色已经不复他记忆中明亮：“陪着我吧，欧比旺，你可以试试看，能否把我拉回光明面。相信到了那时，我就能放开你。”

 

 

“那是谁？”新任的桑克勒议员震惊的看着议会厅的最高处，他们的影子皇帝身边有一个披着赭石色斗篷，穿着短袍的人。  
那是旧共的绝地武士装束。  
“嘘……那是肯诺比大师。或者说，那是咱们的‘皇后’。” 站在他身边的同僚连忙拉住他，示意他低头不要往上看：“他可能是星系中最后一个敢穿这身衣服的人了。”  
“现在还有活着的绝地武士？”  
“据说是有的。希望他还是吧。”议员们匆匆结束了话题，整肃精神，投入自身的职责中去。

END

 

譬如昨日 

番外

 

奎刚边走边摆脱厚重的礼服，无论采用多么轻薄的新材料，这些衣服还是不可避免的累赘繁复。  
走廊深处，欧比旺的房门半开着。从回来的第一夜起，欧比旺就拒绝在晚间与他共处一室，并坚持穿着他的旧衣服，过着绝地风格的简朴生活。至于原力纽带，虽没有竖起的屏障，但也差不多，欧比旺的精神图景里如同死海般寂静。奎刚没有要求他改变，只要欧比旺在他身边，他便足够满意。  
但今夜是不同的，欧比旺披着传统礼袍出现在宴会上，裁缝们花的心思显然没有白费，他俊美极了，看看有多少人围着他打转就知道，不止一个人存着把他偷走的心思。  
他忍不住的想看一眼是否有人真的做到了，如果没有，他不介意自己试试。

房中是黑暗而安静的。他的徒弟盘坐在窗前，摆出冥想的姿势，却出神的望着窗外，泛黄的灯光映在他的瞳孔里，照亮了他小半边身体。  
欧比旺也解去了礼袍，雪白的内衫贴身而单薄，带着微微的酒气。  
他在宴会上喝了很多，没有多到引人关注，但足够让奎刚开始担忧。有原力加持，欧比旺并不会喝醉，却持续进行着徒劳无功的尝试。  
欧比旺一定感觉到了他的到来，他微微偏了一下头，奎刚把这当做靠近的许可。  
“你有烦心事，我的徒弟。”奎刚也在窗边盘坐下来：“你想告诉我吗？”  
欧比旺没有回答，沉默在两人中间蔓延。奎刚将目光转向窗外，他想看欧比旺到底在看些什么。  
窗外什么也没有，万籁俱静，夜幕低垂。  
“早些休息，欧比旺。”奎刚重新站起，准备离开，他假定自己在今夜并不受欢迎。  
但他的猜想有些偏差。  
欧比旺抱住了他的腰，滚烫的脸颊隔着单薄的内袍，贴在他的腹部。随后他站了起来，拉过奎刚的衣袖，如同下定了什么决心，一路扯着他走出门外，穿过长长的走廊，穿过圣殿里高耸的圆柱，穿过寂静无人的广场，来到那间熟悉的小房间外。  
奎刚一直将这间房子保持着原样。  
他被拉进了自己原来的卧室，推倒在床上。  
欧比旺跟着爬了上来，解开衣衫，开口说了今晚的第一句话：“我们做吧。”  
“你醉了。怎么了？”奎刚抓住了欧比旺开始扯他衣带的双手。  
欧比旺静静的看了他一会，赤裸的肩膀在黑暗中仿佛发着光，他毫不羞怯的贴了上来：“先做完再问问题。”

奎刚以为欧比旺在情事上总是被动而安静的，但今晚的他不是。  
欧比旺就像放开了什么限制，紧紧的攀在奎刚身上要求他的全部关注，指尖陷进奎刚的背肌中，喘息的气音能让圣人发疯。  
奎刚捧着他染着微醺的脸吻他，欧比旺配合的轻轻挪动着，濡湿的回吻热情到难以招架。  
“别这么心急……”奎刚将欧比旺压进床垫里，脱去那件单薄的内衫，双手抚过他光裸的后背，数着上面不知来处的伤疤，暗自盘算总有一天要一一弄明白缘由。  
欧比旺不耐烦的扑腾了一下，奎刚安抚的亲了亲他，然后顺着脊凹一路吻下去，在腰线上留下几个可爱的红痕作为中场休息，然后揉了揉那对紧实的臀瓣，欧比旺心领神会的侧过身，膝弯架上了他的肩膀，方便奎刚将他吞到喉咙里。  
奎刚吮了一下欧比旺高高竖起的阴茎头部，上面的小孔敏感的流着前液，滑落到下方的囊袋上，沾湿了一小片耻毛。  
奎刚将它完全吞进去，欧比旺发出了相当可爱的喘息，被奎刚收缩着的喉咙挤压到时多出了几声难耐的哀求。  
欧比旺的手不自觉的插进奎刚的长发里，他努力控制着自己不要使力，跟随奎刚的节奏。  
奎刚一面吞吐着欧比旺的阴茎，一面分开他的臀瓣，摸到那个隐秘的入口，意外的，那里轻松接受了手指的侵入。  
欧比旺提前做了准备，他将自己清洗开拓得松软湿润，再披上礼袍，成心这样出现在奎刚面前。  
奎刚分了一点神往上看，欧比旺仍沉浸在情欲中，眼神迷蒙的喘着气，乳尖挺立，连胸口都泛着潮红。  
他是为了什么做到这种程度。

奎刚往欧比旺的后穴中加入更多的手指，找到了内壁的某处，打着圈按压戳弄着，同时滚动着喉头上下吞吐他的肉棒，在这双重快感的夹击下，欧比旺激烈的高潮了，他本想退出，但奎刚按着他的腰胯，将他留在嘴里，甚至在高潮后还吮吸榨取了最后一点精液。  
然后奎刚停住了，勉强忽视硬得发痛的分身，将欧比旺翻过来，试图在他最无防备的时候探知他的想法。可欧比旺却会错了意，他在床垫上挪动着舒服的躺好，分开双腿缠上了奎刚的腰。  
没人能拒绝这样热情的邀请。

欧比旺能感觉到那根巨物是怎样一寸寸钉进体内的，他已经准备得很充分，但奎刚太大了，开始的时候总是很难。等他们终于完全结合到一起时，欧比旺忍不住摸着小腹，他有被顶穿的错觉，但充实感让人满足。  
奎刚小幅度的顶撞着，他想等欧比旺适应。但欧比旺想要更多些，他想要被彻底打碎、彻底捅穿，被当成容器一样用坏，到很久之后都能感觉到巨物是如何侵犯身体深处的。  
他知道怎么能让奎刚失控。  
欧比旺将腿打开得更大了，他抚摸着自己，抬高腰背迎合着，放肆的呻吟。  
奎刚差点被他叫得缴了械，欧比旺是故意的，他的躯体在他身下完全展开，后穴诱惑的缩紧又放松，奎刚不介意配合他。  
他用力的往里顶撞着，将欧比旺的双腿架得更高，每一次都退出得足够多再往里捅入，狠狠的摩擦着那一点。同时揉捏着欧比旺挺立的乳头，舔咬他的锁骨和耳廓。  
欧比旺还在不应期中，耻毛中射过一次的阴茎没法勃起，只能可怜的吐着前列腺液，他感觉自己到了射精的边缘，却什么都射不出来，身体被玩弄的感觉让他难耐的挣扎着。  
奎刚捉住了那根半硬的东西，剥出龟头揉着流水的马眼，撸动它强迫勃起，却在最后一刻残忍的握紧了根部。  
欧比旺哭叫出声，高潮中止的痛苦和快感几乎击垮了他。  
奎刚没有放开他的打算，他快速的抽插着，每一次都准确的磨过肉穴里的敏感点，欧比旺被这可怕的快感弄得抽噎不止，甚至扭动着身体试图躲避，可无论怎么逃，那根巨大的阴茎总能找到他最脆弱的地方。他猛得睁大了眼睛，后穴不住的收缩着，被弄出了无精高潮。  
奎刚也不想把他玩得太过了，他松开欧比旺，借着高潮后绞紧的小穴最后顶撞了几下，射在欧比旺身体里。  
奎刚缓过来后，欧比旺躺在他身下，被疼爱得失了神，下体还勃起着。奎刚替他撸了几次，低头含上去用力吮吸，欧比旺便颤抖着射了出来。奎刚将溅到他胸口和下巴上的精液稍微抹了抹，扶着欧比旺的脸颊亲吻着他。  
他们分开后，欧比旺才彻底回过神来，脸上还粘着不少奎刚手心里蹭来的浊液。他舔了一口自己唇边的，似乎很不喜欢，翻身下床想去浴室清理，奎刚紧跟了上去，将他抄到怀中，夜还很长，也不是非得用到床。

做完之后，他们窝在欧比旺学徒时期的那张小床上休息，这里相对干净一些。欧比旺彻底没了力气，他迷迷糊糊的缩在奎刚怀里，徘徊在睡眠的边缘。  
“你有不舒服吗？”奎刚抚摸着欧比旺的背脊。半晌，他肩窝里的脑袋小幅度的动了动表示否认。  
“你没打算去任何地方吧，欧比旺。”怀抱猛得收紧了。  
欧比旺往那双臂间埋得更深，疲倦的闭上眼睛：“我哪里也不去了。”


End file.
